The World of FNaF
by crashzilla09
Summary: Ok. This is now an actual story. Fredbear and his group live in Animonia. Where they sing and eat pizza. However, something dark approaches and changes everything. Now rated M.
1. Our Main Characters

Note: Hey, I finally got a Five Nights at Freddy's story! This took me months to figure out. I had to go through serious and silly ideas just to get here. Now, I will start off small and see where it goes. I might change some of the character's names and genders. Just as a warning. Some of you might hate what I have in mind, which will be no surprise. Anyways, this is an AU (Alternate Universe) type thing. The characters are anthropomorphic, are able to fight and blah, blah, blah. And it's based mostly off of FNaF World.

Well, I guess that's it then. Enjoy and I own nothing.

...

In Animonica, a place where ten anthropomorphic creatures live in harmony, play music, play games, even camp out.

There was nice grassy ground, some flowers here and there. Trees all around. Some rocks. And the smell of fresh air.

Ever since their creator, Scott, made this world and made them, they've been living their lives happily.

Some might say Scott is their "God" so to speak. But is there a higher power than Scott? Probably. But that's Scott's concern, this is about the anthropomorphic creatures.

The leader, who's a gold-ish bear with a purple top hat and bow tie, Fredbear, often comes with ideas on what they should do during their day. There were rules, obviously, they had to follow: One, treat each other with respect. Two, don't steal from anyone. Three, no sexual contact in public. Four, do not travel alone at night. And five, the most important one, never murder anyone.

The punishments go from being in jail to being banished. Luckily, nobody has been punished yet.

Today, Fredbear was holding a concert. While also being a performer himself. It won't start until late at night.

Fredbear was always into anything that's country, classic rock or something in between. He's never been a fan of pop, rap or death metal. He'll tolerate some pop songs, but that's only if the female gold-ish bunny named Spring Bonnie, or just Spring is performing with him.

Spring is usually the one that helps Fredbear. Fredbear knows he'll be nothing without her. And she's nothing without him. They both need each other as they are in love with each other, but are not too open about it as they try to maintain a professional leadership.

Freddy, who Fredbear looks after him as if he's his only son, has wide range of interests when it comes to music. The black top hat and bow tie wearing brown bear usually just does his own thing with his friends: The lavender, red bow tie wearing bunny, Bonnie. The yellow chicken with a white bib that says "Let's Eat" on it, Chica. And everyone's favorite eye patch wearing red fox with brown shorts, Foxy.

The other anthropomorphic creatures are nicknamed "Toys" because of how many different styles they go through.

There was Toy Freddy, a male flamboyant light-brown bear. But everyone calls him Fredward.

There's Toy Bonnie, a female tomboy sky-blue bunny. But everyone calls her Bonnitta.

There's Toy Chica, a skinny female yellow chicken with a bib that says "Let's Party" on it. But everyone calls her Chi.

And lastly there's Funtime Foxy. A white vixen with a pink bow tie on the back of her neck. But everyone calls her Vixey.

Anyways, Fredbear was upstairs at his house, practicing on his acoustic guitar while sitting on a chair and reading the note sheet without his purple top hat on.

Spring opens the door and sees him playing. She kind of liked the tone. So she decided to listen for a little bit.

" _Summer breeze, makes me feel fine_ " Fredbear sang as he was playing.

" _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na._ " Fredbear sang as he tried to find the notes.

He then noticed something was off. He then played the E string. It sounded fine.

He played the A string. It sounded fine.

He played the D string and it sounded off.

He then tuned it to make it sound right.

Spring then walked behind Fredbear without him even noticing.

Once he got it in tune, he played some chords then stopped once he felt hands land on his shoulders.

Fredbear tilted his head back to see Spring and all he could do was smile and look at her.

Spring smiled then kissed him gently on the lips.

"Ready for your concert tonight?" Spring asked him.

"You can never practice enough before the performance" Fredbear said.

Spring gently chuckled and slid her hands to his cheeks.

"You can overdo it you know" Spring said.

"I know. Did you make sure everyone else was practicing?" Fredbear asked.

"Yes I did. I believe they're all ready" Spring said.

"That's good" Fredbear said.

They took a moment and just stared at each other.

"You are so beautiful" Fredbear said.

"And you're the cutest bear I've ever met" Spring said. Then rubbed her nose on his.

Fredbear then sat the acoustic guitar down and Spring came around and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his head. And he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stared at each other for a little bit then they started to kiss.

The doorbell rang and they stopped.

"Shoot! They're here!" Fredbear said.

"I'll let them in, you get ready!" Spring said.

Spring got up and rushed downstairs and Fredbear took a look at a mirror to be sure he was presentable. Then he ran out the room and closed the door.

He then came back and put his hat on, ran back out and closed the door again.

A few moments later, all ten anthropomorphic creatures are seen at a long table eating pizza. The smell of pizza filled the air as they ate.

Pizza is pretty much all they eat. For breakfast, lunch and dinner. Regular cheese for breakfast. Basic toppings for lunch. And multiple toppings for dinner. Some do stick with regular cheese and others stick with only one topping.

Fredward usually sticks with green pepper or any other kind of vegetable on a pizza. And eats it with a fork so he doesn't have to worry about making a mess on his clothes.

Vixey stuck with cheese because she's usually scared of getting out of her comfort zone.

Bonnitta and Bonnie don't really care. So, they stuff themselves.

Chi eats the cheese and toppings, but leaves the crusts.

Foxy goes nuts with the crushed red pepper. Sometimes to a point where it feels like his mouth is on fire.

While the rest are casual eaters, Chica and Freddy only have some of the crushed red pepper. Just enough to feel a kick.

While eating, Spring noticed that Freddy looks like he's a bit down. Spring cleared her throat to get his attention.

Fredbear looked at Spring and Spring gestured to Freddy.

Fredbear noticed this and decided to see what was going on.

"So, how was your day?" Fredbear asked Freddy.

"It was alright..." Freddy said in a down tone.

"You sure? You sound a little down" Fredbear said.

"I'm sure..." Freddy said.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us?" Fredbear asked.

"There's nothing to share" Freddy said starting to feel annoyed,

"Well, if something is bothering you, why won't you just-" Fredbear was saying then got interrupted.

"I said there's nothing to share!" Freddy yelled.

The whole table went silent.

Freddy then wiped his face off then stormed out of the room.

Foxy followed him out.

While nobody was looking, Vixey slid under the table and followed them both.

Freddy walked outside, frustrated. The reason why he's so frustrated was because recently, Chica broke up with him and he's been very upset by it.

He threw his hat onto the ground and sat down trying to cool off.

He then heard a door shut.

He looked over and saw Foxy.

"Ye okay, matey?" Foxy asked.

"No. I still can't believe she dumped me" Freddy said.

"Ye gonna have to get over Chica" Foxy said.

"I know... But her reasoning is stupid! "I'm just not feeling it". That's a bunch of bullshit!" Freddy said.

There was a moment of silence. Then Foxy spoke.

"Ye remember when she dumped me?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah. She said you were "Too adventurous"" Freddy said.

"Aye. And that never stopped me for being the crazy fox everyone knows and loves" Foxy said.

"I know... You're strong for not letting something like that get you down. I don't think I'll ever be as strong" Freddy said.

Foxy just thought for a moment. Then he decided to be more serious.

"Look here, Freddy. I know it's hard. But when stuff hits you hard like that, ye turn the other cheek. Don't you change your point of view just because of this little blow. Take it head on, accept that it happened and move on! If ye change and start pushing people away, ye be only hurting yourself! If ye are a strong captain, ya has to have skin as thick as steel! Ye be me best friend. And I can guarantee ye, there be someone for ye somewhere. They may even be inside. But ye be patient. Scott will always watch over ya. As well as the rest of us" Foxy said.

Freddy nodded.

Foxy put his hand on Freddy's shoulder.

"Don't let this ol' fox down" Foxy said.

"I won't" Freddy said with a smile.

"Good. I be inside. Ye do whatever ya need to" Foxy said.

Foxy then went back inside, leaving Freddy with his thoughts.

What they didn't know however, was that Vixey was listening the whole time.

She was inside and below a window cracked open.

She felt bad for Freddy. But she knows that if she tried anything now, it won't do much. So, all she can do is wait and see what comes her way.

...

A/N: Well, I guess that's it for now. If you guys want to pitch in ideas, you can. But here are the rules:

1\. No pairing requests

2\. No OC requests

3\. No sexual scene requests

4\. Send your requests through PM only or your ideas will be ignored

5\. No cameos from anyone from different franchises

6\. If something is to be parodied, please make sure it's through an act or action and not just characters themselves

Sorry for it being long, but I know how some people can get. So, that's why it's long. Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll see ya around.


	2. The Evening of Change

Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for not posting a new chapter for this sooner. Just wanted to see what the reaction to my idea was. I will now make more for this one in the future. However, I can't say when the next post will be since life and stuff can get in the way. Anyways, hope you enjoy and I don't own these characters. Not yet anyways. Muahahaha! Ahem. I'll just let you read now.

...

Late at night, the concert has been going on. They've been playing songs for three hours. Fredbear was on lead vocals and acoustic guitar, Bonnie was on backing vocals and electric guitar, Foxy was on the saxophone, Fredward was on electric piano, Spring was on bass and Freddy was on drums.

They were just finishing up their last song before they were done for the day.

(Music plays)

 **Fredbear/Bonnie** : _Summer breeze, makes me feel fine_

 _Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

(Bonnie's guitar fill)

 **Fredbear/Bonnie** : _Summer breeze, makes me feel fine_

 _Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

(Bonnie's guitar fill)

 **Fredbear/Bonnie** : _Sweet days of summer, the jasmine's in bloom_

 _July is dressed up and playing her tune_

 **Fredbear** : _And I come home from a hard days work_

 **Fredbear/Bonnie** : _And you're waiting there, not a care in the world_

 **Fredbear** : _See the smile awaitin' in the kitchen_

 _Food cookin' in the plates for two_

 _Feel the arms that reach out to hold me_

 _In the evening when the day is through_

 **Fredbear/Bonnie** : _Summer breeze, makes me feel fine_

 _Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

(Bonnie's guitar fill)

 **Fredbear/Bonnie** : _Summer breeze, makes me feel fine_

 _Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

(Bonnie's guitar fill)

(Bonnie, Fredward and Foxy play in unison until they stopped playing)

In the audience, there was only four anthros. Bonnitta, Chica, Chi and Vixey.

Bonnitta was asleep, Chica didn't feel like cheering as she felt somewhat guilty, Chi doesn't care and Vixey wanted to clap, but didn't have the courage to do so as she'd be the only one.

Fredbear couldn't help but feel something was off with the others. This was beginning to feel awkward.

"I guess that's it for tonight. Um. Goodnight and may Scott watch over us all" Fredbear said.

Later that night, in Fredbear's house, Fredbear was in bed thinking about the day and waiting for Spring to join him in bed.

Spring comes in and takes off her bow tie. She then notices Fredbear was in deep thought.

"Something bothering you?" Spring asked.

Fredbear sighed.

"Do you think... we're doing something wrong?" Fredbear asked.

"Not sure. What makes you say that?" Spring asked.

"Well, I mean, Scott made us so we could entertain people from his realm. But.. it seems like the others are not enjoying it as much" Fredbear said.

"I don't know... Have you noticed Freddy's hasn't been as enthusiastic as he once was?" Spring asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm worried" Fredbear said.

"Maybe you should talk to him tomorrow. See what's going on" Spring suggested.

"Yeah. I think I will. I don't want anything bad happen to him. Love you, my honey bunny" Fredbear said.

"Love you too, my teddy bear" Spring said.

They kissed and shut off the lights.

In the house next door, which was Freddy's house, we see Bonnie, Foxy and Chica sleeping in their separate beds.

Freddy, however, while in bed, couldn't sleep. He couldn't get over why Chica just dumped him out of the blue.

Thoughts raced through his head. Did she date him only to dump him? Did she find someone else? It was hard to figure.

Freddy then decided to get out of bed, get his bow tie and hat on, and head out for a walk.

But before he got out, Bonnie woke up and caught him.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" Bonnie asked groggily.

"Just for a small walk. I won't be out for long" Freddy said.

"Alright. But if you get hurt, that's on you" Bonnie said as he went back to sleep.

Freddy just rolled his eyes as he knows nothing evil is around. At least, as far as he knows.

Freddy gently closes the door and began his walk.

In the third house, which is Fredward's, we see Fredward, Bonnitta and Chi all asleep in their beds. Vixey, however, was not asleep.

She stared out the window which was near her bed, thinking about Freddy. She was worried that he might go down a dark path if he keeps it up.

The strange thing is, when it comes to Freddy, she feels more confident. But it's probably because he was the only one besides Fredbear and Spring that didn't make fun of her.

She was always self conscious on what people think of her. And Freddy was the one that help her be confident enough to be present around others. And even stuck up for her when she needed it the most.

Now, it seems like Freddy is in need of some help. She figured she'll be the one to do it. It's the least she could do to pay him back for his kindness.

Vixey then spotted Freddy walking outside. Now would be a good time to confront him on what's going on.

She then put on her bow tie backwards, grabbed a bag of poppers and walked out.

Freddy was walking on his own. Then, Vixey came out and greeted him.

"H-hey Freddy" Vixey waved and whispered.

"Vixey?" Freddy whispered back.

Vixey walked up to him.

"What are you doing out? And what's with the bag?" Freddy asked.

"Oh... well... these are poppers. I used these at the parties we had. And... I... I just wanted to see how you were doing" Vixey said.

"Well. I appreciate your concern. But there's nothing wrong. Why would you even have them anyway?" Freddy said.

"You can never be too careful. And...well... you're not acting like yourself. It's like... something in you broke" Vixey said.

Freddy knew it was only a matter of time before the others knew. So, he decided to be honest.

"Well. Something did break" Freddy said looking down.

"What?" Vixey asked.

Freddy looked at her.

"My heart" Freddy said.

Vixey was a bit stunned.

"What happened?" Vixey asked.

"Chica dumped me" Freddy said.

"Why?" Vixey asked.

"She claimed "She was just not feeling it". Fuckin' stupid" Freddy said.

"Freddy! Profanity!" Vixey yelled in a whispered tone.

"Who cares? Nobody cares about me anyway" Freddy said.

"You selfish jerk! Everyone cares about you! I care about you!" Vixey said struggling not to yell loudly.

Freddy was a bit stunned by this. She managed to show passion for the first time.

"Wow... I'm at a loss for words. This is the first time I saw you show passion" Freddy said.

"But don't you understand? I don't want you to be where I was. It would destroy me" Vixey said choking up.

Freddy now feels guilty. He forgot how to care for someone else for a while. And over a break up. Granted, it's not a good thing to go through. But it's no need to close yourself off from everyone else.

"I'm sorry" Freddy said as he hugged Vixey.

Vixey hugged him back.

It was a nice warm hug. They both enjoyed it. So much so they haven't kept track of the time they were hugging.

Then, a noise from a bush near the woods was heard.

This caught both of their attention.

"What was that?" Vixey asked.

"No idea" Freddy said.

Freddy then walked to a general direction where the sound came from. He stopped at the bush and investigated. There wasn't anything he could see.

He turned to Vixey and shrugged.

Then two brown hands came out and grabbed his feet. His hat fell off his head as he fell and got dragged into the woods.

"Freddy!" Vixey yelled. Then sprinted after him.

Freddy felt hands pulling on his feet. He tried to turn and see the figure, but he wasn't able to see as she was not able to turn onto his back and branches kept hitting him as he was getting dragged.

Then, there was a small open space. He was then thrown at a tree. His back slammed against the tree and he let out a grunt.

A hand then grabbed his throat and lifted him up.

Freddy then came face to face with an angry burned face version of Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

Then three other figured came behind him.

"So, this is my replacement huh?" a voice said.

"Wait... replaced? What are you talking about?" Freddy asked.

He then got a better look at them and realized all of them were bigger and scarred versions of him and his group.

"We are nicknamed "Withered" because of how messed up we are" the same voice said.

Freddy looked confused. How is there more versions of themselves? And what was he talking about being "replaced"?

"Let me introduce everyone. This is Chic" the scarred brown bear said gesturing to the scarred yellow chicken with a broken jaw and stubby, broken off, arms.

"This is Foxina" the brown bear said gesturing to a scarred red fox with the same eye patch and brown pants only with a torn brown shirt on and hook.

"Wait... Foxy's a male though" Freddy said.

"Well I be a girl so deal with it" Foxina said with a female pirate accent.

"That is Bon" the bear said pointing to the one armed, scarred lavender bunny.

"And I am Fred. We're here to take back what's ours" Fred said.

"Look. I don't know what happened to you guys and I know it really sucks, but I didn't... decide this... for you" Freddy said as he got slightly choked by Bon.

"It doesn't matter to us. We want you and your friends gone" Fred said.

Fred gestured to Bon to throw him.

Bon threw him onto the ground.

"There is one thing that was good for us. Being out here, you learn a thing or two" Fred said as he pulled out a microphone.

He threw it at Freddy and hit him on the face as he was trying to get up and got knocked back.

Foxina threw some hot cheese on his left leg and he screamed in pain.

Chic bit him on the right arm and he screamed in pain more.

Bon then stood from a distance, closed one eye and a beam came out the other and hit Freddy. Knocking him down and singed his fur.

Vixey came right as the beam hit Freddy. She was panicking. Not only that, there were bigger and scarred versions of the other anthros.

Vixey was thinking hard on what to do. Then she remembered she had poppers.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a hand full.

"Now, my replacement. It's time to claim back what was mine" Fred said.

Vixey heard that and took action immediately. She tossed the poppers in front of the "Withered" anthros, blinding them. She then grabbed Freddy and took him back out of the woods.

Freddy looked like a mess. Scorched fur patch, sticky hot cheese on his left leg, a bite mark on his right arm and blood dripping from his nose.

"We've got to tell the others" Vixey said.

Freddy looked down, saw his hat and put in on.

"We'll have to do it tomorrow" Freddy said.

"No. We have to do it now. You could get something bad from these wounds" Vixey said.

Freddy looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Alright.." Freddy said. As he'd figure it'll worry her too much if nothing was said for the rest of the night.

...

8 5 _ 24 9 12 12 _ 3 15 13 5

...

A/N: If you noticed the numbers above. That's actually a code. Basically, I'm using numbers in placement of the letters. The first five people to figure this code out will get a shout out. The requirements is that you have a profile on this website and have at least one fanfic finished or started and it has to be at least close to 1,000 words to qualify. And it has to be an actual story. This is just something new I thought of doing before, but I'm going try it here to see what you guys think. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya around.


End file.
